


"Don't leave me"

by Jamilton_and_Lams



Series: Angstober 2019 [10]
Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And his partner mo xangyu, Character Death Mentioned, Fire fighter wei ying, Gen, Hospital, Implied Character Death, M/M, Wei ying sacraficing himself to help save the wens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 03:44:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20988290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamilton_and_Lams/pseuds/Jamilton_and_Lams
Summary: Wei Ying was dying.





	"Don't leave me"

Wei Ying was dying. 

He had known he was destined for an early death for a long time. 

(Sometimes he thinks he should have died on the streets. It would have saved so much grief in the long run. So many lives.)

(But on the other aide hasn't he saved just as many? If not more?)

There's a sudden noise and he turns his head to watch as the door to the hospital room is opened. 

He closes his eyes in an attempt to feign sleep. He didn't have the energy to deal with anyone. 

A hand is placed on his. "Wei Ying."

He opens his eyes to see Lan Zhan sitting beside him, watching him through red rimmed eyes. 

"Hey, hey Lan Zhan" Wei Ying shoots him a grin ignoring the pain that shoots across his chest. Lan Zhan stares at him and lifting his hand and gently cupping Lan Zhan's face in his palm and brushing a stray tear off his face "Hey now, I'm not dead yet - there's no need for tears"

Lan Zhan flinches and Wei Ying smiles weakly. "Too soon?" 

His husband nods once before leaning over to kiss his forehead. 

He doesn't regret what he did. He knows A-Cheng will never forgive him and Yanli will be heartbroken when she hears. But he saved the Wen siblings and their nephew. 

He coughs and feels like his lungs are going to give out on him. (Smoke inhalation - one of many injuries.) "How is A-Yuan and the twins?" 

"Safe. Recovering.  _ Alive _ "

The unspoken 'unlike you' rings loud. 

He closes his eyes and turns away from the heartbreaking look on his husbands face. "I'm not sorry that I saved them. I'd do it again knowing the outcome."

"I know." The hand on his tightens. 

Wei Ying thinks of his partner Mo XangYu who had fallen through the floor bords of the collapsing apartment building and he can still hear the screams… 

"Wei Ying. Wei Ying i am here." He opens his eyes and looks at the man he has loved for so long. It seems unfair that it has been cut down too soon by a faulty oxygen tank and a group of people who decided to throw Molotov Cocktails at an old apartment building.

(He goes to shift position before remembering that his spine shattered under the weight of a collapsing ceiling) 

(There's a shard in his left lung.)

  
  


He grips onto Lan zhans hand as tightly as he can. "Don't leave me."

Lan Zhan starts tearing up again and softly brushed his lips against the back of his hand. "Never Wei Ying. I am here. I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream at me on twitter!  
https://twitter.com/bi_revolutionar


End file.
